The Love That Got Back
by TamaeKurogane
Summary: Ever since Kaneki left the 11th ward, Rize has been coming into his head from time to time. He thought he was crazy for always keep on imagining someone who's already dead. But is Rize really just his imagination? (Rated M because of heavy fluffs) KaneRize fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

...NOW WHY DO I KEEP WRITING TOKYO GHOUL'S FANFIC!? WHY!? IT'S FRIGGIN HARD TO RESIST THE URGE TO DO THIS!

AND THANK GOD FINALLY ANOTHER TOKYO GHOUL FANFICS! XD

The epic anime is out. So brace yourself for more fanfics later on. Maybe not from me but from the other hardcore fans as well. Nurufufufufu...

Well now I'd like a change of genre. This time it shall be...

**ROMANCE! MEANS FLUFFS! *drum rolls***

The pairing is KaneRize! Aww it sounds cute -w- I ship them both! I knoooow I knooow she's dead... Touka is more suitable for him since they spend time a lot more together...

until he left her later. HAHA!

Okay nuff said. Review guys! If you're not a 'Guest' then I might reply you back! I wanna read yer thoughts fo dis one.

(Oh yeah sorry for a bunch of wrong grammars btw. I have this issue where to put past tense accordingly, which somehow makes me feel like "Do I need to use past tense or present tense for this moment? But I'm using past tense for this whole story!" Do you get what I mean? Dayum english is so complicated -_- I'm improving here tho!)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Ishida Sui

Cover page: Honestly, it's **not** mine. All of the covers I used for TG fanfic so far are made by '**shiromi**' from pixiv (you know, that godly website of artists). You should totally check her out. Her TG fanarts are amazing... Too bad we can't put links on here... Oh yeah I have a pixiv too! My username is Tamae! Try to check it out, I have some OCs! :)

* * *

><p><span>The Love That Got Back<span>

Maybe I was getting crazy. Maybe my mind was messed up. For 2 weeks she's been coming into my head, into my mind. I thought I wouldn't meet her again after that time. So... Why is she keep on coming? Am I really that pitiful to keep on clinging into someone who's already dead? Isn't she just a figment of my imagination?

"Hello, Kaneki-kun."

She was here again. Rize...

"..."

Everytime she would always ask me three of her basic questions.

"How are you?"

"Fine. Thanks."

"What did you do today?"

"Training Banjou-san again. Nothing much."

"Did you eat?"

"No."

"I see..."

She was sitting on the edge of my bed, wearing the same dress as before. Her long purple hair was unraveled, her glasses was also still there on her face. Just like that time.

We both didn't say anything. Actually I tried to focus chasing her out of my mind, but it didn't work out. The situation was awkward so I decided to just call her, "Rize..."

She turned her face facing me and smiled, "Mm?"

"Why are you here?"

"Ahaha, that again? I've told you already. I don't know." Same answer, huh?

Yeah, since her second appearance that's my most important question. At this moment was her sixth.

'Why is she here?' I bet I'm the only one who can see her. Why doesn't she know about her own being here? Back then she told me she's just a figment of my imagination. I know. I realized that. Now I didn't even think about her anymore. Is this somekind of the work of my unconcious mind?

"You told me you were just my imagination. I don't remember imagining you again since then. I ate you."

She kept quite. Her face was straight and she was just looking at me. Then after 5 seconds, which felt like forever, she turned her head away so that I can see her side profile and she smiled again.

"Yes, you ate me. But it's not like I actually died the second time, haha... I was just disappeared. After all, I'm your imagination..." then slowly her smile was fading away, which made me curious, "...but what if I tell you... I'm real?"

Abruptly I rised my head that was against the bed's headboard and I sat straight, "what did you say!?"

But then... Rize laughed while holding her stomach, like she just heard the most hilarious joke of the year, "ahahahaha! Hahaha! Oh my goodness, Kaneki-kun! Finally I can see another expression after all these time!"

...Dammit.

"Tch... stop messing with me. Go away, Rize. I'm too tired for this." I said as I prepared to go back to my nap.

But suddenly...

"!"

Rize embraced me from behind which seriously shocked me, "Wh-what are you doing!?"

She put her arms around my neck as she stayed silent. This is fatal. Kaneki Ken, are you really this laughable? What were you thinking? How could this happen? She's merely a figment of my imagination right!? Yet... How!?

"Kaneki-kun... I'm sorry..." She whispered with her head rested on my right shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't be angry, please... Forgive me..."

Is this Rize? No. She's probably tricking me again.

"Rize... you're just my imagination right? You shouldn't be able to do this. Now let me go." I grabbed her arm and pulled it away from my neck. "Now go away. Let me rest peacefully... for once."

She let me free myself from her. I thought she wouldn't let go of me. So I laid back down and I was trying so hard to focus sleeping. I closed my eyes and hoping for her disappearance. But even though I tried so hard to sleep, to chased her away, I still felt uncomfortable. I opened my eyes and there she was, looking at me and still sitting on my bed.

I had enough of this. I sat back up, squeezed the sheet hard, and lashed out.

"Tch! What do you want from me!? Why the hell are you still here!? I already tried so hard to chase you out of my mind, but it didn't work! What have I done to deserve this!? Get out of here already!" The outburst of my emotion didn't fazed her at all. Yet, she put her finger on my lips and also another one on her own, indicating me to stay quite.

"Sshh..." I almost tried to slapped her hand away but then... her face leaned on closer to me. I could see her purple eyes even more clearly. Her beautiful fair face that was slowly creeping on my vision, finally just several inchies closer, "don't move..." she removed the finger that was sealing my lips, and replaced it... with her own.

"Mmph!?"

This is impossible. This is... this is wrong... How could it feel so... real? Like... she's actually here...

After several seconds, she parted away, leaving my lips with the after taste. I guess I should've expect it from The Binge Eater. Her lips tasted like human's blood and the rich unique taste of their flesh. Because of those tastes... I somehow felt down when she pulled awa-Wait. Dammit what the hell did you just thought?

"Rize why-mm!"

Just when I was about to ask her why did she kiss me, suddenly she pushed me down so now she's on top of me and crashed her lips again on mine. I was trying to struggle to resist her but... it was no use.

The kiss was passionate, her desire was completely shown on this kiss.

"Kaneki-kun... open your mouth..." she demanded. I didn't get it. I could not resist her at all. Even though I didn't want to do as she said, in the end I surrendered.

Her tounge went inside of me and so do I. Unconciously I closed my eyes... and automatically my hand reached up to her hips. I savored the delicious taste of her mouth, the mouth of The Binge Eater.

All of these were just too real for me. Even if this was only happening in my head... I don't want to let this end so soon now. I thought I already forget her. I thought I don't have anymore interest on her. Yet what I was doing show me the otherwise. Maybe... Deep down... I really do still...

We both finally broke it up, searching for air. Then we looked at each other in the eyes. When I saw it, I knew that she was being honest. Those eyes were not the ones she used to trick me. I was mesmerized by it.

"Rize... why are you doing this?" Finally I was able to ask her.

Rize gave me her sweetest smile, just like the one she gave me back then in Anteiku when I accidentally made the first eye contact with her.

"Kaneki-kun... Don't you know? I actually really do like you." She said nonchalantly, smiling.

Surprisingly I wasn't so impressed, "...Are you trying to trick me again? This is idiotic but could it be I'm thinking 'Rize actually likes me'?" I was getting cautious.

Rize chuckled and shook her head, "no I'm not tricking you right now. Why should I? And why don't you stop with those things about me being your imagination? You felt it real too right? I guess... I figured it out now, about me being here. After I kissed you."

My eyes widened and immediately I asked her, "You did? What is it then?"

But she didn't say anything and her eyes turned mischievous. Her lips formed another smile. Her slender fingers ran on top of my chest. "I will tell you... if you kiss me first."

Is that so... if this wasn't real then I wouldn't have to feel ashamed.

Without further a do, I pushed her down beside of me and changed the position so I was on the top. Rize seemed astonished but she immediately composed herself.

"Is that all what I have to do?"

She nodded.

Then so be it.

With that I slowly leaned on forward closing the gap between our lips, until it eventually met for the third time.

This delicious taste again... it was amazing... kissing her was like eating dessert. It felt like it could satisfy your hunger. I actually wanted to make this brief but it seemed like I couldn't. I kissed like I eat her, and it was getting rough.

Rize put her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss, "Mmh..."

Moans started coming out from her mouth, which strangely made me... want to hear it more.

I poked her lips with my tounge, wanting for an entrance. She opened it and our tounge danced with each other. My hand squeezed her hand and she intertwined our fingers. It was kind of cold.

Finally getting out of breath, I broke away the kiss slowly, leaving away the almost addictive taste of hers. I was panting softly and so she was. Now when I saw her eyes... it was all about lust. She drawn me in even deeper.

I slapped my mind away, convincing myself that it's her answer that I seek, not this sort of making-out out of the blue. I had to fight away the desire.

"You're pretty good at kissing... I didn't know..." she said complimenting me.

Just when I almost made up my mind to demand her explanation, Rize cupped my cheek tenderly with her cold hand and she smiled.

"You know Kaneki-kun... I like you even more... the way you are now... I love your messy white hair," she brushed her thumb on my cheek and her eyes sparkled, "...you're a lot stronger... serious... tenacious... and vicious..." then with lowered voice she said, "and the vicious part is the one I love from you the most." Her smile turned even sadistically wider.

"Vicious... huh?"

"Yeah. You do realize that too don't you?"

"...Haha, I guess so."

Rize stared at me and she brought the hand that's interwined with mine to her chest.

"Kaneki-kun, do you hate the way you are now?"

It stabbed me. Her question that is. Her eyes pierced through me, seeking the answer. But no matter how much I think about it... the only answer that came to me is...

"I don't," I freed my hand that was intertwined with her hand and picked some strain of her velvet hair near her cheek and carressed it, "after all, you're the one who made me this way. 'To live... is to consume each other.' right?"

Rize widened her eyes and she smiled once again happily, "I'm so glad... I hope you will never change again, Kaneki-kun. I love you."

I was speechless. 'Love'? She loves me? What...?

But the second she said that her eyes turned down and she hold my hand softly, "Hey... I'm sorry... for what I've done. I know you still... hate me. Maybe you don't even like me anymore. Ahahaha, you did this because you want my answer so... I'll tell you now, okay? It was a great kiss, by the way."

No. No, Rize.

"That can wait."

"Eh? Mmh!"

Immediately I crashed my lips again on hers. I went wild like she would be taken by someone else. I bit her lower lips and licked it again. I didn't care. I didn't care for what she has done to me. She tricked me? I already let that slide along time ago. What matters to me is that because of Rize, I became stronger. I changed from my meek, pitiful self to be like this. That's what really matters to me.

"K-kaneki-kun?"

"Shh..."

After her lips, I went trailing my kiss to her jawline. I could feel her shivering a bit. Then finally I went to her fair neck. I bit it until it bleeds and I earned a tiny little cry from her. I licked it and kissed it again to ease the small pain. Something like this was probably nothing for Rize.

"Wow... you're a sadist, Kaneki-kun?" She chuckled.

"I just want to know if you're real or not." I replied.

"Fufufu... I told you I am..." she ruffled my hair slowly.

...Her touch... was surprisingly comforting.

"Rize... I don't dislike you at all..." I said whispering while my lips still on her neck, "...I told you that you're the one who changed me, because of you I got stronger... serious... tenacious... and..." then I smirked and carressed her collarbone, "vicious... just like you said." I kissed the neck again.

And slowly, I moved my lips to her ear and whispered deeply, to make sure she really heard what I said, "I don't hate myself for being that bad. Being feared... feels good, sometimes."

I carressed her thights from under her dress and slowly lift it up. She shivered even more. I even nibbled her ear that I whispered with. Dammit...

I want her.

Suddenly Rize pushed me down and this time she's sitting on top of me. Her dress kind of loose and now I could see a half of her laced bra.

"That's enough," her hand went inside my t-shirt and she palpated my abdomen, "I want you. Now."

* * *

><p><strong>U MAD?<strong>

* * *

><p>"Haha... after what happened in Aogiri, it seems like you've become a true man, Ken-kun."<p>

"Hey, knock it off."

"I bet if it's the old you, you wouldn't have the courage to did that!"

"Rize seriously... It's embarrassing."

"Okay, okay sorry..."

"...So? What's your answer for being here?"

"Ah... right. Almost forgot." Rize started to explain. "Probably the reason why I'm being here is because you has my kidney and after that incident with Yamori, my presence became even stronger. My soul... which I can't explain... also somehow went inside your heart," her finger's dancing to make little circle on my chest, "I realized that when I kissed you. It felt so real, and connected to my heart... to the point that I can feel my body was actually still exist..."

"I see..." I mumbled.

"But only you can see me, you know. Do you understand what I'm saying?" She poked my cheek with her index finger.

"Yeah I understand... The conclusion is, you're living inside of me. Right?" I replied her back before he made a hole on my cheek.

"Well... that's right, but that's not what I want to hear."

"What do you mean?"

"You're so insensitive, Ken..." What the, now she's pouting? Is this Rize again? But it's... cute. Though. I can't believe I said that.

"Okay, I give up. I don't know. What is it?"

Rize cocked her head up facing me, "it means I will be able to support you whenever you are and we can always be together." She said as she smiles sweetly. I was astonished and deep down, I felt happy.

"...Rize."

"Ng?"

"...As long as you're still here... and love me... I will never change... no matter what," I kissed the top of her head and embraced her tightly, "if being the way I am now can makes you happy and satisfied, I'll gladly do it."

"...Thank you... Ken. Whenever you need the strength to destroy every single thing that comes in your way... I'll gladly aid you by giving you more of my power, okay? I will also comfort you if you're feeling down if you want to."

"Hahaha... thanks for the offer. But I will try to rely on my own strength more."

"Of course... you're really strong anyway. You know, I absolutely loved it when you broke half of that rude-insolent-brat's bones," Ah, she must be talking about Ayato, "I saw it all. It was fantastic. You must have surpassed me, Ken," then she rised her head again and pecked my cheek, "I'm proud of you, darling." She added the praise.

"Really? That's wonderful... Hearing that from you..." I replied. So finally I really have surpassed her, The Binge Eater. That's great.

After a moment of silent, I decided to get up and wear my t-shirt back, "Rize, excuse me for awhile." Rize was reluctant to let me go from her cuddle. I kissed her temple first so she gave up.

When I was sitting on the edge of the bed and picked up my black t-shirt from the floor, I felt a bare touch of Rize. She was embracing me from behind and locked her arms on my torso. Her bare skin this time, was warm.

"Ken."

"Hm?"

"I haven't hear it from you."

"Hear what?"

"Say you love me."

"...I love you."

"One more time..."

"I love you..."

"One more..."

"I love you, Rize."

"...Mm. I love you too, Ken."

**END**

* * *

><p>HOW WAS IT? WAS KANEKI KIND OF OUT OF CHARACTER? OR IT <strong>REALLY<strong> WAS OUT? WAS IT OKAY? PLEASE REVIEW!

It's a challange for me to write his romance. With his new demeanor, probably Kaneki doesn't have any interest in romance now. So I wanna try to get his feelings back on his own way.


	2. Info!

Guys! If you like KanekixRize pairing, then check out my latest TG fanfic, Mukade!

It's about Kaneki as a handsome, charismatic, and sadistic leader of a secret ghoul organization named Mukade and wants to destroy the CCG. He is Rize's lover and got Yamori as his friend. He's 23 years old there :3 Please be so kind to try to read it! (there's a smut chapter btw I swear.)


End file.
